dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Broly Black (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Side Story: Dragon Ball Advanced: Zero Mortals Plan - Another Road |Race=Shinjin (formerly) Saiyan 1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Shinjin (after mutating) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Status= |Address= |Occupation= Unofficial Supreme Kai |Allegiance=Zamases |Classification= Deity |Affiliations= Zamasu (past self) Future Zamasu (alternate timeline counterpart) New Future Zamasu (alternate timeline counterpart) Goku Black (main story counterpart) Broly (original owner of body) }} Broly Black usually referred to as Black, is one of the antagonists of Dragon Ball Advanced: Zero Mortals Plan - Another Road from an unaltered timeline. Appearance Broly Black wears black pants with Broly's sash and black belt that sports a grey jewel including other black versions of Broly's golden wear such as his necklace, boots, and wristbands. He has a single Green Potara Earring on his on his left ear, and has a darker skin tone. Personality Broly Black's personality is similar to Goku Black's personality in the manga; as he prone to fits of rage and attacks with more brute force. He considers Future Zamasu to be merely a pawn instead of an ally and doesn't haste to use him as a shield. Biography Broly Black attacked most Future Trunks timeline as he eliminated the Supreme Kais one-by-one before coming to Earth and destroying most of it's people. He fought against Future Trunks on multiple occasions and even used Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan against numerous times. Techniques *Flight *Ki Sense and Blast *Black Eraser Cannon **Black Gigantic Eraser *Black Power Ball *Violent Fierce God Slicer Forms and Transformations Broly's Body Zamasu managed to use Super Shenron to steal Broly's body and gained access to most of his powers and abilities. Super Saiyan Broly Black is capable of entering Super Saiyan is little similarities to Super Saiyan 2 has he electricity streaks, but still a regular Super Saiyan. He gains markings under his eyes similar to Majin Vegeta and Super Saiyan Goku Black. Legendary Super Saiyan Broly Black can still access Legendary Super Saiyan and is seemingly more powerful than normal as he can withstand blows from base form Vegeta. He retains the markings under his eyes and his hair is soft grass green like normal. Saiyan Beyond God Like Goku Black; Broly Black is unable to access Broly's God form properly is can only obtain his variation of the form. Super Saiyan Rosé After exploiting the Saiyan Power due to Future Zamasu healing him; he was able to evolve his form into Super Saiyan Rosé, and is able to use this form a while before letting his angered get to him and transforming into Legendary Super Saiyan Rosé. Legendary Super Saiyan Rosé Also known as Broly Rosé; he natural-born God version of Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan God form. However, there are key differences to make it it's own form; such as: green electricity streaks, and has two auras when vivid while other is vibrant. His hair is champagne pink instead of Rosé pink, and has blank pink eyes. He powers was so great that it required Vegeta to preform a God Fusion to defeat him. Fusions Fused Zamaasu Fused Zamasu] is the Potara Fusion of Future Zamasu and Legendary Super Saiyan Rosé Broly. After being nearly destroyed by God Fusion Vegeta; Broly Black enter a fit of rage and damned to fuse with Future Zamasu. Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Kais